X odus
by VictorNavy
Summary: Victor Navy, 16 anos, guitarrista e amante da musica, pensava que sua vida não teria mais sentido se ele conseguisse realizar seu sonho, ser o maior guitarrista de todos os tempos, então, quando ele estava prestes a toar uma musica lendaria, pois havia sido desafiado por um guitarrista lendario, foi transportado para uma dimensão magica, o que acontecera com esse jovem musico?


**_Episodio 1: a Chegada no prominente! Victor Navy chegando na area!_**

Tudo começou quando eu estava tocando no show da minha banda, L.I.F.E., meu nome é Victor Navy, tenho 16 anos, cabelos pretos e longos, roupas pretas, eu sou Guitarrista da banda , eu visto uma camisa com uma caveira pegando fogo, um tênis preto uso calças jeans azuis, estava no solo da melhor musica da minha banda, naquele momento seria o seguinte, eu havia feito uma aposta com o lendário guitarrista Drake:

Drake: Victor é o seguinte, se você conseguir tocar o solo da Prominence sem errar, eu te dou a minha guitarra, a Black Hydra

Victor: sério? Eu vou dar o máximo de mim!

Drake: vamos ver se você será capaz de fazê-lo

Naquele momento era tudo ou nada, porém com a potencia da minha guitarra, minhas mãos começaram a pegar fogo, eu não liguei e continuei tocando, até uma hora que começou a chover forte, uma agua que por incrível que pareça doeu, eu continuei tocando, eu pensei no seguinte:

Victor: (ou é por isso que ninguém até hoje conseguiu toca-la, ou por que algo de muito estranho está acontecendo)

Com chuva, terremoto, chamas e ventania, continuaram a toca-la, quando eu consegui terminar o solo, continuei a toca-la até o final, porém algo de muito estranho aconteceu, eu desapareci, mas fiquei conhecido como uma grande lenda viva (ou morta no caso hehe) no mundo em que conheci, eu desapareci e fiquei assim um bom tempo, mas enquanto estive sumido, eu não estava na Terra, eu fui transportado para uma dimensão onde eu me sentia diferente, eu estava com a minha mesma roupa de rockeiro de sempre, só que após alguns segundos, minha roupa se transformou em uma jaqueta vermelha, fiquei com braceletes pegando fogo, calças jeans preta e rasgada e tênis all-star, me perguntei naquele momento:

Victor: o que esta havendo?

Na hora, ouvi rugidos de leões, um homem idoso, estava sendo atacado por tipos estranhos de Leões com asas, e em sua calda havia cobras, então, decidi ajudar o velho atacando as feras com a minha guitarra, minha Fender Telecaster que havia me custado mais de R$2,500,00 T-T, porém ela era muito resistente e dura, então por incrível que pareça não quebrou, uma hora eu percebi que na guitarra havia uma estranha joia vermelha, assim como também havia uma joia vermelha na minha corrente, que na verdade nessa corrente havia um pentagrama de nove pontas, o senhor idoso me disse o seguinte:

Senhor idoso: aponte o seu instrumento e dê um acorde

Victor: mas por quê?

Senhor idoso: não há tempo, apenas faça!

Victor: tá! (que estressado, e depois dizem que eu sou estressado)

Eu mirei nas criaturas e dei um acorde, minha guitarra disparou uma misteriosa chama, o Velho me disse:

Senhor Idoso: então você finalmente chegou

Victor: do que está falando senhor?

Senhor Idoso: acabe com eles e me siga

Victor: ok

Eu disparei outra chama nos monstros e eles foram embora por causa das chamas, ficaram com medo delas, eu segui o senhor idoso, enquanto isso na dimensão da Terra, meu melhor amigo estava vendo eu inconsciente, Nick Thrill, 18 anos, adora Animes e musica, cabelos brancos, meio quieto e misterioso ele ainda não havia engolido a desculpa de que eu havia morrido, então ele foi aonde eu havia desaparecido, de volta ao misterioso mundo, eu estava seguindo o velho misterioso:

Victor: quem é o senhor?

Yoshiro: eu me chamo Yoshiro Kazayama, e vou ajuda-lo a descobrir seus verdadeiros poderes.

Victor: poderes? E eu achando que isso só existia nos animes em que eu e o Nick assistiamos

Yoshiro: você vem da Terra?

Victor: sim, eu sou guitarrista da banda L.I.F.E., tentei tocar o solo da musica Prominence, e do nada ocorreu o Apocalipse em cima de min, com isso vieram tempestades de vento, chuvas poderosas, minhas mãos começaram a pegar fogo e houve terremotos também.

Yoshiro: então você tentou tocar a sinfonia lendaria do Dragão Flamus?

Victor: Sinfonia do Lendário Dragão Flamus?

Yoshiro: sim, com isso você despertou seu verdadeiro poder, essas joias na sua guitarra e no seu pescoço são Rubys, carregam o elemento Fogo com eles.

Victor: entendo

Yoshiro: aproposito garoto, ainda não sei o seu nome, como se chama?

Victor: Victor Navy, 16 anos e Guitarrista.

Yoshiro: entendo, (então, a lenda é verdadeira, o filho do anjo sagrado realmente é um musico) eu tenho uma discípula que poderá te mostrar aqui na nossa base de treinamento.

Victor: entendo (nem vi quando chegamos à base LOL)

Yoshiro: venha, vou te dar a sua roupa de treino.

Victor: ok.

Chegamos a um vestiário onde recebi meu uniforme, na verdade era uma roupa um pouco mais diferenciada, só que com mais detalhes de fogo, havia uma camiseta com o desenho de Flamus o dragão das chamas, e atrás um símbolo japonês que dizia "chamas", uma calça jeans preta apertada, com um rasgão no joelho e tênis All-star preto com vermelho.  
Após colocar o meu uniforme, fui atrás da garota, porém mestre Yoshiro encontrou uma carta dela dizendo que estaria no vale do sussurro, ele então me pediu para eu ir atrás dela:

Yoshiro: Victor tem uma missão para você.

Victor: o que foi mestre?

Yoshiro: quero que vá atrás de Claire

Victor: quem é essa?

Yoshiro: minha aluna que esta perdida na floresta

Victor: irei atrás dela, como ela é?

Yoshiro: Claire Mayura, 15 anos, cabelos vermelhos, adora música, é uma pessoa calma e dedicada, por isso sem segundas intenções ok?

Victor: ok (devo respeitar o mestre, mesmo que ela seja bonita, devo deixa-la em paz)

Yoshiro: concordo

Victor: mas como você sabia o que eu estava pensando?

Yoshiro: esqueci-me de dizer, eu posso ler mentes.

Victor: entendi (vai ser difícil, além do mais se ela gosta de musica, vai ser muito difícil O.o)

Fui ao vale do sussurro atrás da garota, lá as criaturas voltaram e estavam atacando a garota, a garota tinha um arco e flechas, no arco e flechas havia uma esmeralda e ela havia uma pulseira com outra esmeralda nela, então decidi ajudar.

Victor: você é a Claire?

Claire: como me conhece?

Victor: Yoshiro me mandou, leu sua carta e me pediu para eu vir ajuda-la.

Claire: ok, mas tenta usar seu poder mais forte.

Victor: ok, acordes de chamas!

Dei uns acordes, com isso criei uma grande esfera de fogo, e assim começa um conto de honras e sabedorias, situações lindas e tensas, um conto que me mostra o que realmente a vida havia me prometido, afinal, eu antes ja estava querendo desistir de tudo, apenas por que havia perdido a garota que eu amava, mas com a viagem a esse mundo, aprendi muita coisa

no próximo episodio de X-Odus:

Claire: um novo aliado se junta a equipe de Yoshiro

Victor: ah, garota, você nem apareceu direito ainda na fanfic e ja quer domina-la?

Claire: o novo aliado até que é bonitinho e Claire decidi tentar revelar seu amor a ele, será que o jovem de cabelos grandes vai entender a moça de cabelos vermelhos e longos?

Victor: garota? está me ouvindo?

Claire: não percam, no proximo episodio de Claire Mayura, uma historia de amor com honra! Victor Navy! será que me ama, ou me odeia?

Victor: mãe de deus, ela é doida

João Victor: concordo

Victor: hey, quem é você?

João Victor: eu sou o escritor

Victor: ah ta, explica melhor o que vai acontecer no proximo episodio

João Victor: beleza (é estranho conversar comigo mesmo), no proximo episodio, Victor consegue salvar a Jovem Claire, e eles voltam para a base, Yoshiro preve algo e manda seus dois discipulos para irem descobrir quem havia chegado no misterioso mundo de X-Odus, quem será? não percam no proximo episodio de X-Odus! a chegada do Relampago e do Gelo! os 4 elementos se unem contra as forças do mal!

Victor: aew escritor, troca de lugar comigo?

João Victor: você que é o herói dessa bagaça

Victor: eu? por que eu?

João Victor: com licença, eu não tenho uma guitarra que dispara fogo, eu tenho um violão e eu ainda tou aprendendo, enfim, fim do episodio 1!

Victor: mas-

FIM DO EPISODIO 1


End file.
